Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * The Ghoulfriends - The franchise's main crew, consisting of the seven most featured characters, both fiction-wise and doll-wise. These seven also often interact closely within the fiction. * Monster High students - The Monster High student body minus the ghoulfriends, which makes up most of the primary cast of Monster High. This section includes former backgrounders and semi-backgrounders, as well as characters exclusive to the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series. * Other students - Characters who attend high school, but who do not attend Monster High. Most of these characters only appear once in the fiction, but the section also contains students who have not been confirmed to attend Monster High yet or who have left Monster High. On top of that, the section includes characters exclusive to the ''Monster High'' book series. * Former students - This section comprises the characters who are past high school, but aren't exactly adults yet. It does not matter whether they are former Monster High students or former students of another school for them to be included in this section. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. The ghoulfriends Abbey Bominable Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Draculaura Frankie Stein Ghoulia Yelps Lagoona Blue Monster High students Andy Beast Amanita Nightshade Avea Trotter Bonita Femur Bram Devein Brocko Catrine DeMew Catty Noir Clawd Wolf Cy Clops Deuce Gorgon Don of the Dead Dougey Eyera Facebook student The ''Monster High'' Facebook account is hosted by a mysterious student of Monster High, strongly suggested to be a girl. Very little is known about her, but she is good friends with most of the other students. It is also known that the Facebook student's parents for the longest time didn't allow her to have a pet. When on October 6, 2010, she finally was allowed to have one, she let the Facebook visitors decide and ended up with a pink male mini-dragon. Gigi Grant Gilda Goldstag Gillington "Gil" Webber Gingerbread boy Gory Fangtell Heath Burns Henry Hunchback Henry Hunchback is a boy with a severe hunchback, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a cheery, excitable guy who is a great fan and admirer of Coach Igor. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Holt Hyde Hoodude Voodoo Howleen Wolf Invisi Billy Iris Clops Jackson Jekyll Jane Boolittle Jinafire Long Johnny Spirit Kipling Lothar Manny Taur Meowlody Neighthan Rot Operetta The Perfect Guy Purrsephone Ricky Rider Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Romulus Rose and Blanche Van Sangre Rose and Blanche are twin vampires from Romania, who are new students staying at Monster High dormitories. As they are Romani vampires, they insist on sleeping in the same place no more than three nights, often sneaking into other students' rooms to sleep. They get offended if people call them identical, as they insist one twin has shinier hair than the other. They appear in the book series ''Ghoulfriends. Scarah Screams Simon Clops Sirena Von Boo Skelita Calaveras Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Spectra Vondergeist Teala Teala is a troll who lives under a bridge. She has only been mentioned in Toralei's 'Campus Stroll' diary, in which she is telling the werecat about how her boyfriend has treated her. Three Headed Freddie Three Headed Freddie is a boy with three heads, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He has a habit of blurting out his thoughts unexpectedly. Each of his heads speak at the same time, but each one speaks in a different language. He even reads multiple versions of the daily newspaper in different languages. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Toralei Stripe Twyla Venus McFlytrap Wydowna Spider Other students Astranova Bekka Madden 'Bekka Madden' is the main antagonist on the [[Monster High (book series)|''Monster High book series]]. A generally mean, self-absorbed teenage student, she is very discriminate of all monsters, and holds a grudge against Frankie Stein for being affectionate toward her boyfriend Brett Redding. Billy Phaidin Boo-Lu Cerone Brett Redding Brett Redding is a character from the ''Monster High'' book series. He is introduced as Bekka Madden's boyfriend, but eventually ends up dating Frankie instead. He is one of the first students of Merston High to befriend the monster students, and helps Frankie and Melody in their quest to make the monsters accepted. C.A. Cupid Candace Carver Candace Carver is Melody's confident older sister. Though her constant optimism irritates Melody, her advice is, more often than not, extremely useful. A huge flirt herself, Candace rarely keeps a relationship and looks at dating as more of a game than anything. She is one Billy Phaidin's best friends and gave him the idea of visibility. Chad Clair Djinni "Whisp" Grant Elle Eedee Fawn Garrott du Roque Gary Goons Gooliope Jellington Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Haylee Haylee is introduced as Bekka Madden's best friend , though it turns out she was once tricked into being Bekka's personal servant. Honey Swamp Kiyomi Haunterly Lilith Van Hellscream Lorna McNessie Luna Mothews Marisol Coxi Melody Carver Mouscedes King Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss River Styxx Rocco Sansquatch Thad Valentine Vandala Doubloons Viperine Gorgon Former students Casta Fierce Clawdia Wolf Elissabat Nefera de Nile Victor Frankenstein Monster High Abbey 04.jpg Monster High magazine UK2.jpg Monster High Party City Bookmarks.PNG Monster High Book 3.jpg Favor Value Pack Monster High.PNG WE ARE MONSTER HIGH.jpg Logo - Monster High.jpg Wikilogo - Monster High.jpg Casta Vote - Monster High.jpg Table cover monster high.PNG Ghouls of monster high.png Monster High Toys'R'Us bag.jpg Monster High Balloon Bouquet Monster high balloon weight.PNG Monster High Scence Setter.PNG Monster High Icing Decor.PNG Monster High Group.png Monster-high logo.png Monster High SDCC fullsizeimage.jpg Monster High Confetti.jpg Monster High Hopscotch.jpg Monster High Clawdeen art.JPG Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Doll stockphotography - Go Monster High Team!!! first 3-pack.jpg Rules of Monster High - rule 08.jpg Profile art - We Are Monster High Slo Mo.png Doll stockphotography - Go Monster High Team!!! second 3-pack.jpg Rules of Monster High - rule 01.jpg Rules of Monster High - rule 12.jpg Rules of Monster High - rule 04.jpg Profile art - We Are Monster High Gilda I.jpg Doll stockphotography - We Are Monster High 5-pack.jpg Rules of Monster High - rule 02.jpg Make a Monster High Album and Activity Book - locks.jpg Make a Monster High Album and Activity Book - main.jpg Make a Monster High Album and Activity Book - unlocks.jpg 77828-monster-high-dessert-plates.jpg MH-monster-high-19733779-216-264.jpg Assortment logo - Go Monster High Team!!!.png Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg 77826-monster-high-beverage-napkins.jpg 049179504-monster-high-mega-monsterparty.jpg Evolukids - Monster High light keychain stockphoto.jpg Profile art - We Are Monster High Scarah.png Profile art - We Are Monster High Cleo.png SDCCI 2010 - Monster High stand.jpg SDCCI 2013 - Monster High stand.jpg Decorate Your Monster High Locker - main.jpg Swirl value party city monster high 77838-monster-high-hats.jpg Ghouls Rule - Monster High to New Salem.jpg Wikilogo - Monster High Fandom.jpg Tumblr - we are monster high skullette.jpg Rochelle is transfering to Monster High!.PNG Website - We Are Monster High lyrics.jpg We are Monster High - welcome to Monster High.jpg Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg Category:Characters